The Chat Room
by DM-sama
Summary: Strange rumors can start on the interent.


_TabbyCatH1 is Available!_

_TabbyCatH1 has opened a Chat room!_

TabbyCatH1: Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3, testing.

TabbyCatH1: Anyone out there?

TabbyCatH1: Come on, throw me something!

_GoldenEyesK2 is Available!_

GoldenEyesK2: Hey bro.

TabbyCatH1: Well helloooo, dear brother. How's life treating you?

GoldenEyesK2: You should know.

GoldenEyesK2: You're in the room next to mine, hogging the computer.

TabbyCatH1: And you're using your Notebook to partake in this chat. No harm no foul, right?

GoldenEyesK2: But it's tiny!

TabbyCatH1: I'll make it up to you later.

TabbyCatH1: In the mean time, you see what happened in the lunchroom today?

_LurvsCake09 is Available!_

TabbyCatH1: Hey Huni-Senpai. Wazzap?

LurvsCake09: Hi Hikaru-kun! Hi Kaoru-kun!

GoldenEyesK2: Everything good? How's Mori-senpai holding up?

LurvsCake09: He wouldn't let me online until I finished my homework and brushed my teeth… :(

TabbyCatH1: Well tell him to get over here! This is a Host Club mandatory discussion and he needs to be a part of it!

LurvsCake09: Kay, I'll send him a text…

GoldenEyesK2: If it's so mandatory shouldn't we get Tamaki at least?

TabbyCatH1: …

TabbyCatH1: Fine, then it's semi-mandatory! This conversation does not concern him!

GoldenEyesK2: Whatever you say bro…

_SilentType76 is Available!_

SilentType76: Hey.

GoldenEyesK2: Hey gorgeous. :3

LurvsCake09: So what are we gonna talk about?

TabbyCatH1: What happened in the lunch room, senpai!

LurvsCake09: Why? What happened?

GoldenEyesK2: You mean you didn't see it?

LurvsCake09: I was eating cake…

_TheShiningKnight1 is Available!_

TabbyCatH1: Which is self-explanatory enough…

GoldenEyesK2: Did you see it Mori-senpai?

SilentType76: Sure…

LurvsCake09: What happened Hikaru-kun? D:

TabbyCatH1: Kyouya-senpai asked Haruhi if she could 'join him outside for a minute'.

GoldenEyesK2: And when they finally came back 20 minutes later, Haruhi's face was so red I could bake toast on it.

TabbyCatH1: And it might have been me, but Kyouya's hair looked a bit scruffy too.

TabbyCatH1: I think something's going on between them. .w.

LurvsCake09: Haru-chan and Kyouya-kun are together?

TheShiningKing1: HOW DARE YOU CONSIDER MY DAUGHTER COMMITING SUCH ATROCIOUS ACTS YOU DEMONS!

GoldenEyesK2: Whoa. Boss, when did you get here?

TabbyCatH1: One sec…

TabbyCatH1: He signed on a few minutes ago when we were about to explain things…

LurvsCake09: Hi Tamaki-kun!

TheShiningKnight1: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO, I WILL CHARGE YOU FOR SEXUAL ASSULT!

TabbyCatH1: Why us? We weren't the ones smooching with Haruhi in the courtyard!

GoldenEyesK2: Besides, it's all just a theory!

TheShiningKnight1: Yet the thought alone is enough to be considered illegal!

TabbyCatH1: More like physically impossible. Imagine Kyouya with a heart!

LurvsCake09: I dunno, I think they'd look pretty cute together!

SilentType76: Hm.

GoldenEyesK2: You think everything looks cute Huni-senpai.

LurvsCake09: But I really mean it! D:

_ShadowKing is Available!_

GoldenEyesK2: Hay Kyouya! What a coincidence!

ShadowKing: More like an unfortunate occurrence.

TabbyCatH1: You use too many big words.

TheShiningKnight1: KYOUYA, I WANT THE TRUTH FROM YOU! WHAT WERE YOU DOING BEFOULING MY DAUGHTER AT LUNCHTIME?

_Fujioka123 is Available!_

ShadowKing: What are you talking about this time Tamaki?

Fujioka123: What'd I miss?

TheShiningKnight1: MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER, GIVE ME THE WORD AND I SHALL HAVE THIS MALICIOUS ADULTERER ARRESTED IMMEDIATELY!

GoldenEyesK2: He uses big words too.

Fujioka123: Senpai, are you on some new medication?

TheShiningKnight1: …

TabbyCatH1: I think he went to his corner…

Fujioka123: What were you guys talking about? Was it about me and Kyouya or something?

ShadowKing: It was probably because I called you out during lunchtime.

TabbyCatH1: I'm offended that you think we gossip like our customer's!

LurvsCake09: Hikaru and Kaoru think that you were making out in the courtyard.

GoldenEyesK2: Why is my name brought into this? Hikaru came up with it first!

Fujioka123: Are all rich people crazy? Or are you guys just special.

ShadowKing: They're special.

LurvsCake09: So is it true?

Fujioka123: Kyouya just wanted to talk to me about my debt. Apparently accidentally breaking off the glass finger to ONE of the statues in the Music room adds 50,000¥ to my debt.

ShadowKing: Well, it was a priceless artifact imported from Greece. In reality, I should have added you 400,000¥.

Fujioka123: Thank you…you are so generous.

ShadowKing: Anytime.

TabbyCatH1: Surely it doesn't take _20 _minutes to discuss her debt though!

Fujioka123: Oh please, it wasn't 20 minutes. You guys just exaggerated.

TabbyCatH1: But Kyouya's hair was all scruffy and stuff!

ShadowKing: You were probably just imagining it Hikaru. My hair doesn't fall out of line.

GoldenEyesK2: So why was Haruhi's face all red?

Fujioka123: My skin's pretty sensitive and there weren't any clouds in front of the sun today. My face still burns from not wearing any sun block.

TheShiningKnight1: STOP HARRASSING MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER ON HER SKIN CONDITION!

Fujioka123: It's not a skin condition! I'm just pale!

TabbyCatH1: I'm kicking you out of the chat room Senpai.

TheShiningKnight1: WHAT? WHY? YOU CAN'T DO THAT? HOW CAN I PROTECT MY DAUGHTER FROM KYOUYA'S EVIL CLUTCHES!

TabbyCatH1: It's my chat room, it's my rules. Goodbye~

_TheShiningKnight1 has been Disconnected!_

LurvsCake09: Bye Tamaki-kun!

Fujioka123: I rest my case, you're all crazy.

ShadowKing: You'll get no disagreements from me.

TabbyCatH1: So just to be clear, you guys AREN'T making out behind our backs?

_Fujioka123 has Logged Out!_

_ShadowKing has Logged Out!_

TabbyCatH1: Well whatever! D:

GoldenEyesK2: I'm bored now.

TabbyCatH1: -Sigh- Well, this was just a waste of time. I'll see you guys on Monday.

_TabbyCatH1 has Logged Out!_

GoldenEyesK2: Talk to you guys later.

_GoldenEyesK2 has Logged Out!_

LurvsCake09: It's too bad. I think they would have been great together.

SilentType76: Hm.

LurvsCake09: Oh well.

SilentType76: Hm.

LurvsCake09: Hey, can we go out for ice cream now? :D

SilentType76: Sure.

LurvsCake09: YYYAAYYY!

_LurvsCake09 has Logged Out!_

_SilentType76 has Logged Out! _

_A few minutes later…_

Fujioka123 is Available!

ShadowKing is Available!

Fujioka123: I'd thought they'd never leave…

ShadowKing: It was a shame they had to be there at all.

Fujioka123: Sorry, I was positive they wouldn't have been on tonight! That's just bad luck on our part.

ShadowKing: Lol, bad luck or just poor planning?

Fujioka123: Since when could you lol Mr. Ootoru?

ShadowKing: …

ShadowKing: Shut up.

Fujioka123: Ha!

Fujioka123: I can't believe they actually saw us leave today though. =/

ShadowKing: They just wanted something to talk about for the weekend. Just ignore them and they'll go away.

Fujioka123: So long as they don't see us at the theaters tonight we're good.

ShadowKing: I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock sharp.

Fujioka123: I'll be here.

Fujioka123: Hey, just don't pick me up in some fancy limo, alright?

_ShadowKing has Logged Out!_

Fujioka123: DAMMIT KYOUYA!

**A/N: Oh, Kyouya, you're such a cutie. Sorry this was so random, I was doing my homework when this thought just popped into my head. Might as well have wrote it down.*Shrugs* I hoped you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
